The InuYasha Cast's Current States of Sanity
by Diablo Omega
Summary: Obscure, yet self-explanatory, title, eh?
1. Sesshomaru

'An Analysis of Sesshomaru's Current State of Sanity'  
  
Written by: Diablo Omega  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: A very insecure bishonen, but that's about it.  
  
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on a sensitive issue.  
  
Despite the outward façade of arrogance and cruel indifference, Sesshomaru is, deep inside his soul, a very lonely and insecure demon. Due to this inner weakness, he had adopted his current public image as a seemingly healthy defense mechanism. But over the years his insecurities crippled him emotionally, leaving a hollow body with only a confident and aristocratic illusion for protection.  
  
The root of this problem can be traced to a very early age, when Sesshomaru was living in his father's palace in the Western Lands; the very castle he had inherited. His mother had disappeared less a month after his birth, and Inutaishou-sama, of course, was rarely at home to be with his son, and was never heard to remark any words of care or concern to or for his heir. During these periods of 'conditioning' (as his father dubbed them), Sesshomaru was left without anyone to be cared for. Oh yes, he had servants enough to make an army with, but no one could ease his rapidly growing sense of abandonment. Slowly but surely he developed a massive inferiority complex, as he was told again and again of Inutaishou-sama's deeds of bravery, his near-invincibility in battle, and, of course, the vast dominion he ruled. Understandably, it seemed to the young Sesshomaru that he could never measure up to his father's greatness.  
  
Then, after Inutaishou-sama had been entombed in a location that was not to be revealed to his first-born son (a further emotional blow to Sesshomaru), said son inherited the Tenseiga, the sword forged from his father's fang that could save a hundred live in one stroke, and brother to the Tetsusaiga, the sword, also forged from Inutaishou-sama's fang, that could slay one hundred youkai in one swing. To Sesshomaru, the Tenseiga was useless, while his father's giving of the Tetsusaiga to his bastard son was the ultimate metaphorical wound and insult. What remained of his emotions and fond memories (no matter how very few there were) was obliterated and his world came crashing down around his head…  
  
A/N – Strange, no? It started out as a prologue, but turned into more of an essay than a story…Oh well! Liked it? Hated it? *Insert other emotional extreme I can't remember*-ed it? Let me know! 


	2. Inuyasha

'An Analysis of the Current State of Inuyasha's Sanity'  
  
Written by: Diablo Omega  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Same as last time…  
  
Summary: Inuyasha's past and present complexes.  
  
Inuyasha, like his half-brother, only very briefly new his father, and, also like his sibling, lost his mother at a very early age. Unlike his brother, however, Inuyasha retained his emotions. Unfortunately, these emotions were all negative: Hate, depression, and most of all an insatiable thirst for vengeance. Without his mother to protect him, the years of constant harassment and abuse suffered at the hands of the villagers had scarred the hanyou for the rest of his life. He was accepted by neither the human villagers nor any of the world's youkai. Because of this, he spent much of his time in what would later be called 'The Forest of Inuyasha': where he could escape the human cruelty and be alone with his thoughts. An unseen corollary slowly strangled the young half-demon's soul: The crushing loneliness and hatred for humanity he had swathed himself in like some proverbial cloak was crippling his ability to survive in any way but complete self-dependence.  
  
Inuyasha's long-suppressed hate and rage toward came boiling over, and all the fear and loneliness and secret self-loathing he had kept inside all his life was displaced onto the demons he began hunting to sate his anger, and the villagers he despised for simply being of the same species as those who had hurt him. He was unkind and stubborn to others without reason other than his own personal issues, and nobody seemed to care.  
  
For a brief time, he and Kikyo, the village priestess, seemed to have a warm, caring relationship in the blooming stages. Due to Naraku's meddling and greed for power, however, Kikyo and Inuyasha were turned against each other, the former dying whilst sealing the latter in a supernatural slumber.  
  
Little had changed since he had been awoken by Kagome (Kikyo's reincarnation), though some distinct hints of concern and maybe even awakening love had shown through his spiteful pretense. One can only hope…  
  
A/N – I dunno…I thought up, wrote, and edited this monstrosity in less than 20 minutes. What's your opinion? Let me know, if you don't mind…I'll have the next one up sometime before the end of August, I hope. Auf Wiedersehen! 


	3. Naraku

'An Analysis of the Current State of Naraku's Sanity'  
  
Written by: Diablo Omega  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: *Shrugs*  
  
Summary: Um…if the title wasn't enough to tip you off, I'm going to explore Naraku's EXTREMELY warped mind…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any part of the legal rights to the InuYasha franchise. I DO own, however, the first 2 manga books (I couldn't find #3 at the time…) and the first DVD (same reason, different number…). The characters stated herein are property of one Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: Er…sorry this is such a short chapter…It would mean a lot if you reviewed…  
  
To explain all the complexes of the hanyou Naraku is a feat I doubt even Ms. Takahashi could accomplish. Instead, I will focus on his love of inflicting pain on the innocent and his unrelenting thirst for power.  
  
Sadism is not a psychological affliction, per se, but it is defined as: 'Sadism (n.) – A mental perversion in which one gains pleasure (esp. sexual pleasure) from the pain of other.' If this does not encompass Naraku's love of agony, I do not know what will. He rarely experiences joy and never love, so, in order to make the world equal (or so he thinks), he wrecks relationships and destroys families so that other may undergo his suffering. His appetite for inflicting trauma in others is awe-inspiring, and while one cannot place this to any damage sustained in his childhood, I am sure there is a source.  
  
As for his quest for superiority, I think this is caused by his jealousy of Kikyou and the power she held, as well as the way the village adored her. Naraku became so envious, in fact, that he gave up his soul to out-do the miko. Upon meeting Inuyasha and learning of his strength, Naraku was pushed further into lunacy during his need for supremacy.  
  
The above goes hand-in-hand, I believe, with Naraku's love of manipulating others to his will. These actions reassure the demon in his own mind that, yes, he _is_ superior to the poor fools he controls.  
  
I despise Naraku, yet I cannot help but pity him slightly. He is, after all, just another lonely soul.  
  
A/N – Well, that's it for Naraku. Maybe next I'll do Miroku or someone…Read and review, let me know how you feel! 


	4. Kikyou

'An Analysis of Kikyou's Current State of Sanity'  
  
Written by Diablo Omega  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: None, really…  
  
Summary: A look into Kikyou's outlook on life.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha, regrettably. Also regrettably, there is no Inuyasha stock, and as such I'll never be able to own any part of my beloved anime…  
  
Judging by my previous attempts at anime psychology, one would be led to believe I have come up with an acceptable analysis of the deceased and resurrected miko, Kikyou. This assumption is incorrect, however, as there is only one disorder with which to label Kikyou: soulless.  
  
The aforementioned priestess has no significant portion of a mortal soul, as anyone who has seen the anime or read the manga will tell you. Her current body is a mold of clay, cremation ashes, and grave soil, as baked in the ogress Urasue's magical kiln. The demon desired Kikyou's powerful holy magic and ability to find and retrieve the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Upon realizing that the priestess' soul was already reincarnated in the body of Kagome, Inuyasha's modern day schoolgirl companion (and love-interest, but that's a different tale…), Urasue captured Kagome and draws out her soul, back into Kikyou. After a short incident between Kikyou and Inuyasha, mostly due to Kagome's resilience and powerful spirit, the soul was largely returned to its true vessel, leaving the resurrected miko with only enough of a sliver to remain animated. What gives her the formidable power she wields is hate, pure and simple. She is a soulless abomination of seething rage and spite. The true Kikyou was never like this, but due to roughly 500 years in the pits of Hell, all good and purity has been burned completely away, leaving only darkness in her heart, mind, and soul. A twisted sort of affection lingers for Inuyasha, though it is only for him to accompany her back to Hades and to watch him writhe beside her for eternity.  
  
Accordingly, the hanyou wants no part of his former love, instead focusing on the much kinder, gentler Kagome, who in turn returns him affection. Because of this, Kikyou is horribly jealous, letting nothing stand in her way as she attempts to steal Inuyasha as he was stolen from her.  
  
In order to sustain her unnatural second life, she has created a veritable army of demons charged to harvest the souls of recently deceased young maidens. Despite her hatred, Kikyou retains her gentle affection for children, but she is swift to destroy any who seek to return her to death. She is unable to realize that they often only desire peace for her restless being, and she has no desire to realize it. She pushes on stubbornly, unable and unwilling to cease until her all-consuming spite is quenched, and Inuyasha joins her in the depths of Hell.  
  
A/N – If you can't tell, I really don't like Kikyou and I'm a Kagome / Inuyasha shipper. She's lost all decency, and she should know enough of her place to leave Inuyasha and Kagome to their own devices together. 


End file.
